With A Bang
by 0Verdigris0
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange is sworn by the Dark Lord to commit a crime even she is unable to do. / Half Blood Prince, Movie-verse. - Alternate version of field scene. T for language only.


_You're very dim if you think I own Harry Potter. _

_Just a oneshot._

_Please review if you read it. Reviews are what keeps me writing._

_Anonymous reviews are now possible. So please do._

_Thanks to Kayla and Dino for checking my facts, and to Caroline for making sure Bellatrix spoke British ;)_

_xxx_

With A Bang

Bellatrix Lestrange flew through the midnight air, in a twist of shadows. The tears that had succeeded in running down her cheeks were whipped backwards and dried almost instantly from the speed she was travelling. She had a lot of ground to cover, and not enough time to do it, so she was pushing herself. If she died as a result of too much magic, so be it.

He had done it. He-who-must-not-be-named, her Lord, had told her to kill her sister. He had found out that Narcissa had gone to Snape for assistance, because she had been scared for Draco's safety. Sure, her sister was Draco's mother, but she should have known better than to go against his wishes. Or even improve them. In his eyes, any alterations were punishable.

By death.

Bellatrix had thrown herself at his mercy, begged him to spare her life. She had told him that she had only gone with Narcissa to try and persuade both her and Snape to leave the boy alone, to let him fulfill the Dark Lord's command himself. She had altered her memory perfectly so as to prove her statement to him. She had let him into her mind, and he had seen the 'truth.'

Or maybe he hadn't. For he had decided that she would have a special privilege. Bellatrix at first had been overjoyed. Maybe he would let her kill Albus herself? Or maybe she would be ordered to kill some Muggles. Sure, she did that anyway, and often, but it was always better if he told her to.

But no. He had, with glee, told her that her task would be to kill Narcissa. He had told her that she had grown too arrogant of him, and she wasn't a fair contributor. She had grown soft in her motherhood. He didn't care that her son was joining them at the end of the year. To be soft was to be soft. Any being bearing any resemblance to Draco would be given mercy by Narcissa. Maybe she would be careless and give them away. So she was to be taken out.

He-who-must-not-be-named could be classified as paranoid, were anybody insane and bold enough to categorize him as anything but dangerous. But he had a right to be paranoid. Everybody except he and his death eaters was out to kill him.

Bellatrix had been horrified at her task. Although she had tried to hide the emotion, the Dark Lord had seen it, and grown suspicious. As reassurance, he had ordered her to complete an Unbreakable Vow. If she hadn't sworn to it, he would have killed her then and there.

So she had to kill her sister. Narcissa, who had stood by her in the hell that was her childhood, when her parents incessant torture had finally driven her to insanity, and who had broken her out of Azkaban numerous times. Narcissa had always been there for her. How could Bellatrix not?

Despite Bellatrix's insanity, she saw this.

She had been the one to make Narcissa a Death Eater, as well. Lucius had been perfectly happy keeping her in the dark, but Bellatrix had wanted her sister to join her, to feel like she felt.

At the time she had loved it.

Now she hated it.

That was why she couldn't bring herself to fly in the direction of her sister's house. She'd rather die than kill her sister. Maybe the Dark Lord would recognize her devotion and spare her sister. Maybe... Hopefully.

Instead, she was going to the Weasleys' house. The boy would probably be there.

If Bellatrix was to die, she wanted to go out with a bang.

Soon, Bellatrix landed in a field of wheat. Some sort of plant that made her invisible. She smiled, her insanity showing clearly through. Perfect.

Beginning to make her way towards the house, Bellatrix froze. The Werewolf was here. Damn, this made things harder. Damn him and damn the boy and damn everybody. She continued her movement.

When she was within eyesight of the house, Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh. Her ex niece, Nymphadora, was there as well. As was that Muggle-loving Weasley and his wife. All blood traitors. She'd kill them first, and then get the boy.

Bellatrix quickly took out her wand and, whispering a spell, all but threw it at the house. Then, she ran forward as flames instantly sprung up around the house at every point except right behind her. She grinned at them, then turned around and sprinted out of the circle. She knew the boy had seen. She knew the boy would come.

Sure enough, she heard him exit the circle of fire, and with a flick of her wand she closed the circle. Surely a few Aurors from that group would manage to get through that simple curse. Oh well, the grass would make them easy enough to knock off.

Bellatrix couldn't help but let out a maniacal laugh. Provoking time. In a singsong voice, she continued running while calling out little taunts. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" She _was_ awfully proud of it after all. Still hearing him pursuing her, she cackled once more. "You coming to get me? _You comin ta get me?_" Hilarious. He actually thought he could.

Hearing him stop, she looped backwards so she'd be on his left side. He had stopped in a clearing with, who was that girl? Some squib, probably. But she had a wand. _Fuck_.

Bellatrix apparated to the other side of the small clearing just as the muggle lover and Nymphadora appeared as well. She laughed once again, then quickly jumped out of the way as a killing curse came her way from... _Nymphadora? _How _dare_ she.

Bellatrix silently apparated so she was in front of the Muggle lover. She slowly grinned, then held out her wand. There was silence for several moments, the only noise those stupid four panting like dogs. Ike Werewolves. Bellatrix laughed again, but this time silently, then hissed, "Avada Kadavra." There was a flash of green light, and then the man dropped without a sound.

Bellatrix double over with laughter this time, apparating to random locations around the small clearing and avoiding every spell that was sent in her direction. That man had always annoyed the crap out of her.

"My hair!" Bellatrix cursed as some sort of fire spell went through it. Gritting her teeth, she hissed out "Aguamenti." Instantly her hair was put out, but wet. Oh well.

Bellatrix sang out once again, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Ducking an expelliarmus – that boy again –Bellatrix apparated to the other side once again. "Avada Kadavra!" Ginny fell face first in the water.

"Hahahaha! Nymphadora, come and get me!"

But instead, that idiotic Potter charged at her. Bellatrix sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "Impedimenta." Instantly he froze, mid-step.

Bellatrix stepped out of the grass then, smiling dangerously at Nymphadora, who threw several Avada Kadavras her way. Bellatrix could see the terror in her eyes, and it made her almost giddy with excitement. She blocked them every spell, then apparated to right behind her ex niece. Giggling, she pressed her wand to her ex niece's throat.

Bellatrix rested her chin on Nymphadora's shoulder, humming tunelessly. She chuckled, tapping her fingers on the girl's other shoulder. They both knew that Bellatrix was going to kill her, the question was how. The Death Eater paused for several moments, and then decided that Nymphadora didn't deserve anything out of the ordinary. "Avada Kedavra." And she dropped.

Bellatrix stood there for a moment, surveying her handiwork. In the distance the ring of fire was still burning as bright as ever, and she had killed an Auror, the head of some sort of Ministry department, and a non-squib girl thing. Perfect. This would be considered a slow day on any other occasion.

She was motionless for several minutes, and then slowly a grin appeared on her face. Pointing her wand straight in the air, Bellatrix screamed out "MORSMORDRE!" Almost instantly the dark mark appeared over her head.

She laughed again, and then stepped over Nymphadora's lifeless corpse and to Harry. Unfreezing him, she chuckled as he felt o his knees and got back up, a confused look on his face.

"Ello love. End of the line ere." She apparated to behind him, cackling. "By the end of the night, you'll be dead." He had turned around, so she apparated to behind him again. "Just. Like. Your. Mum." Behind once again. "Looks like she died in vain, huh Potter? Hmmm?" And again, but this time she only laughed.

Then she apparated to a few yards away, placing a hand on one hip, the other twirling her wand fancily. "And the funny thing 'iz, you're too scared ta fight back?" He sent expeliarmus at her once again, and she blocked it, laughing. "Useless. Little. Prick." Giggle.

Bellatrix grew bored of that very quickly.

"Avada Keda--"

"_Sectum Sempra!_"

Bellatrix was pushed backwards by an invisible force. She lay on her back, wand just out of reach, bleeding from many different gashes all over her body. Her eyes couldn't close. Her hand twitched in the direction of her wand, but she was unable to reach or grasp it.

"Avada..."

Harry stood over her, wand in hand, emotionless.

Bellatrix cackled one final time.

She had gone out with a bang.


End file.
